A Jacob and Nessie story
by ShaKaiyLa
Summary: This is just a story about Nessie and Jacob.  I'm not very good and summaries and this is my first story so hopefully it doesn't suck!  Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Author's note: I do not own Twilight. Also, I'm sorry if this story sucks…It's my first one. Please try to enjoy! :)

As I snuck into Jake's bedroom, (who was still sound asleep) I thought about all that we had done together. When I was 3, a snake bit me. Which made him even more protective even up until now. I had run in the cottage and my parents saw blood running down my leg, which completely freaked them out. Jacob soon found out and of course he panicked and was at Carlisle's and Esme's in about 10 minutes from La Push. But everything – as it turned out – was going to be all right. Carlisle had given me a shot – which did hurt but was better than being dead – an I was alright. The other time when I was in the hospital because a werewolf – who we still don't know who he was had attacked me. Everyone completely freaked out because when they saw Jake and Seth carrying me up to Carlisle's they jumped to conclusions. I remember that the pain was horrible and all I wanted was for someone to just kill me already. I was saying over and over in my head, "Will somebody PLEASE just kill me already?" until I realized I was screaming it out loud. Jake had to go outside and phase while everyone else was working on getting me to the hospital. It wasn't the most pleasant thing ever. When I was in the hospital, Seth and Jacob were just some of the people who stayed with me. Seth was like a brother to me. Actually, almost was. I smiled at that thought. But Jacob completely freaked out when he woke up and saw Seth's arm around me because he was trying to keep me warm. Too many people jumping to too many conclusions.

The reason I was sneaking into Jake's room was because before I left for work every day (I graduated college recently and was now working as a part-time nurse at the Forks Hospital where Carlisle worked) I would leave him a note. Just to say how much I loved him.

Today he would be waking up a lot earlier than usual because he had to take Billy to the hospital today for a check-up. I quickly left him a note that said:

"_Jacob,_

Did you know (according to Greek Mythology) that people were originally made with 4 eyes, ears, legs, and arms, and 2 noses and mouths? Afraid of their power, the gods split them in half, leaving them to find the other half themselves. These other halves are called our soul mates. (I found my other half.)"

_With all my love,_

Nessie

I quickly snuck back out of the window and headed to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Author's note: I do not own Twilight. Also, I'm sorry if this story sucks…It's my first one. Please try to enjoy! :)

As I snuck into Jake's bedroom, (who was still sound asleep) I thought about all that we had done together. When I was 3, a snake bit me. Which made him even more protective even up until now. I had run in the cottage and my parents saw blood running down my leg, which completely freaked them out. Jacob soon found out and of course he panicked and was at Carlisle's and Esme's in about 10 minutes from La Push. But everything – as it turned out – was going to be all right. Carlisle had given me a shot – which did hurt but was better than being dead – an I was alright. The other time when I was in the hospital because a werewolf – who we still don't know who he was had attacked me. Everyone completely freaked out because when they saw Jake and Seth carrying me up to Carlisle's they jumped to conclusions. I remember that the pain was horrible and all I wanted was for someone to just kill me already. I was saying over and over in my head, "Will somebody PLEASE just kill me already?" until I realized I was screaming it out loud. Jake had to go outside and phase while everyone else was working on getting me to the hospital. It wasn't the most pleasant thing ever. When I was in the hospital, Seth and Jacob were just some of the people who stayed with me. Seth was like a brother to me. Actually, almost was. I smiled at that thought. But Jacob completely freaked out when he woke up and saw Seth's arm around me because he was trying to keep me warm. Too many people jumping to too many conclusions.

The reason I was sneaking into Jake's room was because before I left for work every day (I graduated college recently and was now working as a part-time nurse at the Forks Hospital where Carlisle worked) I would leave him a note. Just to say how much I loved him.

Today he would be waking up a lot earlier than usual because he had to take Billy to the hospital today for a check-up. I quickly left him a note that said:

"_Jacob,_

Did you know (according to Greek Mythology) that people were originally made with 4 eyes, ears, legs, and arms, and 2 noses and mouths? Afraid of their power, the gods split them in half, leaving them to find the other half themselves. These other halves are called our soul mates. (I found my other half.)"

_With all my love,_

Nessie

I quickly snuck back out of the window and headed to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jake had the happiest smile on his face when he slid the ring onto my finger. I didn't want to remind him about my dad because it would completely ruin the moment.

As Jake was driving me home in my car, apparently he remembered because the smile faded for the first time since I told him that I would marry him.

"I don't think your dad is gonna be to thrilled" He said

"I know."

"Nor will Rosalie and your mom"

"I know. But Alice will be jumping up and down, Emmett doesn't care about much, Carlisle and Esme are way to mature to do anything, and Jasper I'm sure would be happy. I doubt Leah would be too thrilled."

"I don't care what Leah thinks. Nobody really listens to what she says anyway" He said with the smile coming back.

By that time we were already back at my house and I had told Jake to think about that song: You Look Better When I'm Drunk. My dad absolutely loathed that song. I was singing Stanky Legg in my head. My dad loathed that song even more.

We walked up to Carlisle and Esme's house and Alice was at the door before we knocked.

She smelled Jake.

"Hey! Are my parents here?"

"No. They are at the cottage. Do you need anything? Thirsty?"

Just then Rosalie walked up behind Alice.

"Hey Nessie! Need anything? Oh yeah. Hey mongrel" Rosalie said

"Hey Blondie." Jake replied

"Actually Alice, yes. We need to tell you all something."

"Okay what – "

"Nessie and I are getting married" Jake blurted out.

Alice: "If you love me you'll let me plan it!"

Carlisle and Esme came rushing downstairs after they heard.

"That's great!" They both said at the same time

Emmett: "Alright! Nessie, if you have kids do me a favor and hope it's a boy!"

Jasper: "Congratulations!"

Rosalie just glared at Jake. Not at me. I've been a really good kid for all my life. She almost never had a reason to glare at me. But the rare times when she did have a reason, she didn't.

"Congrats!" Rosalie finally said and hugged me.

"Have you told Edward and Bella yet?" Alice asked with enthusiasm

"No. We are dreading that the most" I replied.

"I don't blame you!" Emmett shouted over his Black Ops video game.

"I want to be there when Edward rips Jacob's head off!" Rosalie fake whined.

I rolled my eyes and Esme nudged her.

"Just video tape it for me" She whispered in my ear.

I nudged her lightly but then regretted it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We pulled up to my parent's cottage a short while later and by then I had Stanky Legg stuck in my head. I hoped that Jake remembered to sing You Look Better When I'm Drunk in his head.

That would irritate him to death.

Just like I do because I think It's really funny to irritate him. (But only when he's in a good mood. If he's not, it's not funny) I'll use words like: "Swagger", "Jacked up", and "that was dope". I think he knows I do that just to irritate him, though.

When we were walking up to the door, it opened immediately and my dad answered.

"Hey we need –" I started

"Nessie and I are getting married" Jake blurted out.

My dad froze.

I "told" him:

_Again? I was gonna get him in a really good mood and then tell him._

"Sorry" he mouthed back

I just smiled back so he could know for sure I wasn't mad at him. I can't really even remember a time when I saw really mad at Jake and not just really frustrated with him.

We went inside and sat down on the couch. By that time my mom was downstairs acting happy but I knew she really wasn't. She was always worried about Jake loosing control of his anger and hurting me but I knew he would never ever do such a thing.

But, before I could hardly even blink, my dad had Jacob pinned up against the wall. I gasped but couldn't manage to get out more than just," DAD!"

He turned around quickly to look at me with a forgiving face. Once my dad let go of Jacob I ran over to him to see if he was okay.

Of course, he was.

Jacob was always okay.

"I'm sorry, Nessie," my dad said, "that I don't want you to marry Jacob but I can see that there is no stopping you so I guess I have to give you my blessing. I don't want you running off to Vegas and marrying him."

"Thanks so much. If I got married in Vegas, Alice would freak." I said, smiling.

"Congrats" my mom said hugging Jacob and me a little bit.

"Let me talk to you for a second, Jacob" my dad said

They went upstairs.

Jacob

"Yeah?" I said

"She's the only daughter I have and ever will have, you do realize that right?"

"Of course. But I would never hurt her."

"But if you do anything to her that will cause her pain I WILL turn you into a vampire, let you suffer, when you are turned into a vampire I will have you held back with human blood in front of you but not let you drink it and after a week, I'll rip all your fingers off one by one then all your toes off one by one then your arms then your legs then finally your head and I will burn you." Edward said harshly.

I know that's what he would do. That's what I would want him to do if I ever hurt Nessie. But I knew I never ever would.

Never.

Of course he shuffled through all my thoughts (thank god - so I should leave) and let me go. Finally.

Nessie

When Jake came downstairs we headed strait to La Push to tell every one else.

Just about all of them were pretty happy.

Except for Leah.

Leah isn't happy about much.

Poor Leah.


	5. Chapter 5

Nothing I own. (Oh yeah. Yoda talk!) xD

_2 months later:_

"Nessie! Get down here! You are going to be late for your very own wedding!" Alice yelled.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back. I didn't really need to yell because she had really good hearing but I did it out of habit.

Alice had taken me to literally 50 different stores for everything for the wedding. I found a dress that I absolutely adored at the first dress store that we went to. It was long and white of course with a train but not a very long one but there was still a train. It had rhinestones on the front of the dress right above the skirt of it.

The dress was strapless and had a veil that didn't cover my face but it trailed along in the back and was really long.

I had to beg and beg and beg Alice and Rosalie to let me leave my hair down because I hated when my hair was up. It felt so uncomfortable and it felt like someone was pulling my hair.

Alice also bought me really tall high heals that I had no idea how the hell I was going to walk in.

"Nessie!" Alice yelled again

I ran downstairs when I heard her. I didn't have vampire hearing or vampire speed or anything so I think she was getting a little bit irritated with how "slow" I was going.

"Come on! Lets get you over to Carlisle and Esme's! You need to get ready! Edward is in the car waiting for you. He's going to drive you there. Bella is already at Carlisle and Esme's. Your dress and everything is also over there. I'll be there right before the wedding starts."

"Okay. Thanks so much, Alice"

I jumped in the car with my dad and started texting Jake that I loved him and would see him ASAP.

"I'm proud of you"

"Thanks. For everything. Especially for not killing Jake when we told you we were getting married."

He snickered. By then we were already heading up the driveway.

"Hey dad?"

"Yeah?" he replied

"About Emily, Sam Uley's wife, don't stare. It really bugs Sam."

"Why would I stare?" He said, raising one eyebrow.

Then he saw the image in my mind of what she looked like.

We were already stopped in front of the house.

"Sam."

Then I jumped out and ran through the rain into the big house.

I knew my dad was going to question me about it later but I didn't care. Now wasn't the time.

Rosalie wasn't there yet. She was helping Alice with whatever.

My mom, Esme, Renee, and Emily were upstairs with me chatting with me and making jokes and laughing and taking a ton of funny pictures while I was heading in and out of the bathroom getting dressed.

One of the pictures that they took was a gift from Emily that she wanted me to open early.

Her gift was a sports bra that said "BRIDE" on the front and girl-panty-boxer thingies that said "MRS. BLACK" on the back. She thought that was hilarious so I went in the bathroom and put them on while they took pictures.

We were playing around so much in there and having so much fun.

Claire came up later because she wanted to come say hi and also, she was the flower girl and Sam and Emily's son, Sammy, who was 5 was the ring barer.

"Okay, I gotta go put on my boobs." I said heading into the bathroom.

"What?" They all asked at the same time.

"I have a strapless dress, therefore, I need a strapless bra and it's just so much easier to call them boobs because they look like it."

They then all busted out laughing and I did, too

When I came out of the bathroom wearing the shoes Alice had gotten me, they were so tall I could hardly even walk.

Then I remembered that no one in here would care if I wore my Converse shoes and my dad I knew wouldn't give a crap if he happened to hear any of their thoughts and Alice couldn't see me in her visions and she and Rosalie wouldn't be here until right before the wedding stared so I thought I would be sneaky. Just a little.

"I love my Converse. I'm going to get married in my Converse. Please don't tell anyone!"

They all started laughing hysterically and promised that they wouldn't. I slipped on my garner and headed downstairs because Alice just showed up and the wedding was starting.

Jake and I were getting married in the backyard of the house because Alice had seen that it wouldn't be raining and wouldn't be too hot or too cold but it would still be cloudy which was good.

Alice and Rosalie were my maids of honor and my mom, Esme, Bailey (Embrey's imprint) and Sarah (Seth's imprint) and Madison (one of my best friends who was a werewolf so I got Jacob to let her join his pack.) where my bride's maids.

When it was my turn to walk down the isle with me holding onto my dad's arm.

I tried not to trip or anything because I got my clumsiness from my mom. When Jacob came into view, I tried my best not to look at him in the eyes because I knew I would probably faint and I succeeded until we got to the end of the isle.

Emmett was the preacher.

Oh Emmett.

I knew he would be funny though and we wouldn't just be standing up there for a long time with everyone bored to death.

"Okay, so I already know the answer but who gives Renesmee Carlie Cullen to Jacob Matthew Black?"

"Her mom and I" He answered not smiling. I knew that he wasn't exactly thrilled about Jake and I getting married and all. Neither was my mom, to tell the truth. She acted like she was so happy but on the inside I knew she really wasn't. That's okay. I don't really care. I knew about my mom and Jacob and my dad before I was born. I understood.

Kind of.

We said our vows and Emmett was cracking jokes the whole time which I thought was good. I hated being bored so I knew how those people felt which I don't think they were bored, considering everyone was laughing every 3 seconds at Emmett's jokes. When it was time for Emmett to say "You may kiss the bride" he had to get one more joke out of his system, apparently.

"You may now-" Emmett started but Jacob kissed me before he could finish.

"-Continue kissing the bride." Emmett finished.

I loved Jacob so much. I couldn't express how much I did in words. It would take forever to tell Jacob exactly how much I loved him. But hey, we had forever.

When it was sadly time to end the kiss, we stepped off the platform at the same time that Emmett said, "I present to you, Mr. And Mrs. Jacob Black."

I knew it when everyone saw my Converse because they all started laughing so hard and Alice gasped and Rosalie I could tell wasn't very happy about it but she still gave a little chuckle.

The after party was the best time of my life.

Jacob pulled the garner off with his teeth and I heard a little growl from my dad. He shot it back and Sammy caught it. I thought that was really cute and funny.

Next it was my turn to throw the bouquet back and Claire caught it.

Next we all watched clips and pictures from when Jacob and I were babies, then kids, then teens, to when I was getting dressed at the wedding.


	6. Chapter 6

I wish I owned Twilight, but sadly I don't. =P

_After the honeymoon:_

We got back after the honeymoon and went strait to our new home – Billy's old house.

I always loved Billy and Jake's house because it wasn't too big and it wasn't too small. It was just the right size in case we wanted to have kids one day. I wonder if Jacob would want to. I don't know.

I had been feeling kind of sick since we left Vegas. Because on hour honeymoon we practically traveled the world. First, we spent 2 weeks in Honolulu, Hawaii. Then, we spent 1 week on Isle Esme, then we spent 1 week in Italy, then we went to the Bahamas for 1 week, then we spent 5 days in Florida visiting Renee, then 3 days in Vegas. We decided to leave Vegas early because after about 10 or 11PM, all the live shows there are topless if you know what I mean and we got sick of seeing so many drunk hobos on the side of the road. After that, we stopped in Hollywood, California for 1 day, and then decided to go back home.

So, I went and took a nap.

I know it's a short chapter but it wouldn't make since for me to put this chapter and the next chapter together. You'll get my point if you read!


End file.
